memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spock
Spock jest pół-człowiekiem i pół-Wolkaninem, który stał się jedną z najbardziej szanowanych i najbardziej znanych postaci swoich czasów w Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet i poza nią. W drugiej połowie XXIII-go wieku, będąc oficerem Gwiezdnej Floty, służył na pokładzie U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701 jako Oficer Naukowy pod dowództwem kapitana Christophera Pike'a, a później jako Pierwszy Oficer i Oficer Naukowy na tym samym okręcie pod rozkazami kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka i w końcu jako dowódca "Enterprise" (przydzielonego wówczas do Akademii jako okręt szkolny) oraz instruktor Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej. W XXIV-tym wieku Spock został cenionym ambasadorem i doradcą przywódców Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Dzieciństwo Spock (jego pełne imię jest niewymawialne dla ludzkich istot) urodził się w 2232 roku w mieście Shi'Kahr na planecie Wolkan. Jego matką była Amanda Grayson, nauczycielka z Ziemi, a ojcem Sarek, wolkański naukowiec i dyplomata. Przez jakiś czas Spock wychowywał się razem z przyrodnim bratem Sybokiem, synem Sareka z poprzedniego małżeństwa, póki Sybok nie został wygnany z powodu odrzucenia przez niego wolkańskiego stylu życia według prawideł logiki i nakazującego tłumienie emocji, które według Syboka były kluczem do samopoznania. (TOS: This Side of Paradise, TAS: Yesteryear, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Mieszane małżeństwo rodziców było dla Spocka dużym obciążeniem przez całe jego życie. Jego własny ojciec, który ożenił się z Ziemianką, miał ambiwalentne odczucia w stosunku do ludzkiej natury swego dziecka i to od samych jego urodzin. Ze swej strony Amanda, widząc że Spock został pobity przez inne wolkańskie dzieci, wiedziała, że jego "ludzka połowa" cierpi (TOS: Journey to Babel, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). W wieku siedmiu lat Spock został zaręczony z T'Pring podczas tradycyjnej wolkańskiej ceremonii (TOS: Amok Time ST V: The Final Frontier) W 2239-tym roku, za zgodą ojca, Spock zdecydował się na sprawdzenie swej wartości przed tradycyjnym testem Kahs-Wan, próbą przetrwania w dzikim środowisku, której poddawani byli młodzi chłopcy. Towarzyszył mu domowy zwierzak, sehlat o imieniu I-Chaya, który stanął w jego obronie podczas ataku jadowitej le-matyi. Interwencja starszego kuzyna ocaliła chłopca, ale sehlat został śmiertelnie ranny przez drapieżnika. Postawiony twarzą w twarz z wyborem przedłużenia życia ulubieńca kosztem jego ciągłego cierpienia lub pozwolenia mu na godne odejście, Spock dokonał logicznego wyboru drugiej opcji. Ta decyzja oznaczała wybór filozofii Suraka na resztę życia: drogi logiki i kontrolowania emocji. (TAS: Yesteryear) Sarek nauczył Spocka podstaw pracy z komputerami, kierując go na drogę naukowej kariery. Wbrew życzeniom ojca, by zgodnie z rodzinną tradycja kontynuował studia w Wolkańskiej Akademii Nauk, Spock podjął decyzję o wstąpieniu do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Ostatecznie stało się to w roku 2250-tym i było przyczyną rozłamu między nim a ojcem, z którym nie rozmawiał przez następnych osiemnaście lat (TOS: Journey to Babel). Kariera w Gwiezdnej Flocie Spock wstąpił do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej w 2250 roku. Dwa lata później, jako kadet, rozpoczął służbę na U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701. Po ukończeniu Akademii w 2254 roku, Spock nie zmienił przydziału i pozostał na "Enterprise" służąc pod tym samym dowódcą -kapitanem Christopherem Pike. Służba Spocka pod rozkazami Pike'a (jedenaście lat, cztery miesiące i pięć dni) naznaczona była szacunkiem i lojalnością młodego oficera. W 2267 roku Spock zaryzykował karierę, a nawet życie, by pomóc swemu byłemu kapitanowi (TOS: The Cage, Court Martial, The Ultimate Computer, The Menagerie Part I, The Menagerie Part II). Misja na Rigel VII W 2254 roku, służąc jako Oficer Naukowy pod rozkazami kapitana Christophera Pike. U.S.S. Enteprise, NCC-1701 przeprowadziła misję na planecie Rigel VII. Zespół zwiadowczy prowadzony przez Kapitana będąc na planecie został zaatakowany w zamku przez tamtejszych wojowników, a Spock został ranny w nogę. Podczas misji zginęło trzech członków załogi oraz siedmiu rannych. Po udzieleniu początkowej pomocy rannym, wraz z Kapitan zdecydował skierować statek do kolonii Vega , gdzie zostaną wymieni członkowie załogi wymagający dalszej hospitalizacji. Misja na Talos Podczas drogi do kolonii Vega, Enterprise odebrała na falach radiowych wezwanie pomocy Kapitan postanowił skierować statek do źródła sygnału znajdującego się na planecie Talos. ;1. Pierwszy zwiad planety Talos : :Sześcioosobowy zespół zwiadowczy w którego skład wchodził Kapitan Pike, Doktor Boyce, Spock (mimo kontuzji), Garison, oraz dwóch innych członków załogi (geolog i oficer komunikacyjny), został transportowany na powierzchnię planety Talos. Mieli udzielić pomocy rozbitkom i pomóc w ewentualnej ewakuacji. Następnie nawiązali kontakt z rozbitkami SS Columbia, którzy jak później się okazało byli iluzją stworzoną przez Talosian oprócz Viny. Doktor przeprowadził wstępne badania medyczne rozbitków. Przedstawił raport medyczny Kapitanowi, według które rozbitkowie byli doskonale zdrowi. Według standardów ludzkich, aż za bardzo. Co uznał za podejrzane. Kapitan został zwabiony na półkę skalną, gdzie został ogłuszony i zabrany do podziemnego kompleksu. ;2. Przygotowanie misji ratunkowej na Talos : :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise odbyła w sali odpraw spotkanie mające na celu przygotowanie misji ratunkowej porwanego Kapitana. W spotkaniu biorą udział : Numer Jeden, Spock, Boyce, Tyler, geolog, oraz Yeoman Colt. Spock opisał sytuację planującą na powierzchni i jej mieszkańcach, oraz mocy tworzenia iluzji. ;3. Misja ratunkowa na Talos : :Podczas misji ratunkowej na powierzchni planety mający na celu dostania się do podziemnego kompleksu Talosian. Spock dowodził Enterprise i nadzorował zasilenie energią działa laserowego. Po ostrzale z pełną mocą i braku widocznych efektów. Boyce stwierdził, że nie mogą być pewni wyniku, gdyż moc iluzji obcych jest tak duża. Spock zasugerował przerwanie akcji z powodu przegrzewanych obwodów, na co zgodziła się Numer Jeden. (TOS: The Cage) ;4. Decyzja opuszczenia Talos : :Po porwaniu pierwszego oficera i Yeoman Colt,Spock pełniący obowiązki Kapitana, zdecydował się na opuszczenie orbity planety. Decyzja ta miała na celu zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa dla okrętu i reszty załogi. Jednak nie powiodło się, gdyż załoga straciła kontrolę nad statkiem i brak energii. (TOS: The Cage) Raport końcowy : Końcowy raport został napisany przez Spock i Kapitana Kirk, rekomendowali zakazanie wszelkich wizyt na tej planecie Talos. Zostało to później ujęte w Dyrektywie nr 7, jako jedyny zakaz obciążony możliwością kary śmierci. (TOS: The Cage, The Menagerie Part I, Part II) Pięcioletnia misja badawcza "Enterprise" 2265 rok thumb|right|Komandor Spock -Oficer Naukowy przy swoim stanowisku na mostku U.S.S. "Enterprise" Data gwiezdna 1312.4: Po tym, jak Pike został awansowany na kapitana floty, James T. Kirk otrzymał, dowództwo U.S.S. "Enterprise". Początek misji był czasem ekstremalnej próby. Komandor porucznik Gary Mitchell, bliski przyjaciel nowego kapitana, odkrył w sobie psioniczne zdolności, gdy "Enterprise" przekroczył barierę energetyczną na krańcu Mlecznej Drogi. Badając taśmy ze statku S.S. "Valiant", który jako pierwszy przekroczył barierę i został przy tym zniszczony, Spock odkrył, że zdolności Mitchella będą narastać w postępie geometrycznym. Zrozumiał, że ta sytuacja jest bardzo niebezpieczna i grozi zniszczeniem statku, doradzał więc Kirkowi zabicie Mitchella, nim będzie za późno. Kirk wahał się, czy raczej nie zostawić Mitchella na niezamieszkałej i odległej planecie Delta Vega, jednak obawy Spocka okazały się uzasadnione i Kirk był w końcu zmuszony zabić Mitchella. (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before) 2266 rok Data gwiezdna 1512.2: Po śmierci Mitchella, Kirk mianował Spocka swym Pierwszym Oficerem (TOS: The Carbomite Maneuver) Data gwiezdna 1709.1: Czasu Gwiezdnego: 1709.2 U.S.S. "Enterprise" zanotował pierwsze naruszenie przestrzeni Federacji przez Romulan. Romulański okręt, wykorzystując urządzenie maskujące oraz torpedy plazmowe, zaatakował i zniszczył federacyjne posterunki graniczne umieszczone na asteroidach leżących wzdłuż Strefy Neutralnej. Spock i załoga mostka jako pierwsi w Gwiezdnej Flocie mieli okazję ujrzeć Romulan, którzy okazali się bardzo podobni do Wolkan. Nawigator, porucznik Stiles, początkowo podejrzewał Spocka o to, że jest romulańskim agentem, póki, w trakcie walki z romulańskim Drapieżnym Ptakiem, Spock nie uratował mu życia. (TOS: Balance of Terror) 2267 rok Data gwiezdna 2821.5: Podczas rutynowego zwiadu (Czas Gwiezdny: 2821.5) prom Galileo, dowodzony przez Spocka, uległ awarii na planecie Taurus II, zamieszkałej przez olbrzymie, humanoidalne stworzenia. Dwóch członków załogi zostało zabitych przez mieszkańców planety, ale, przy pomocy komandora porucznika Montgomery'ego Scotta, Spock zdołał znaleźć sposób na wystartowanie uszkodzoną jednostką z powierzchni. Wiedząc, że nie zdołają opuścić orbity planety ani też utrzymać się na niej, zdecydował się na zrzucenie reszty paliwa, które płonąc w atmosferze zadziałało jak flara - dzięki świetlnemu sygnałowi "Enterprise" mógł namierzyć i uratować załogę wahadłowca (TOS: The Galileo Seven). Data gwiezdna 2947.3: Nieco później, gdy kapitan Kirk został postawiony przed sądem polowym i oskarżony o spowodowanie śmierci podwładnego, to Spock udowodnił, że taśmy komputerowe zostały zmanipulowane przez człowieka, który rzekomo miał zginąć w wypadku -komandora porucznika Bena Finneya. (TOS: Court Martial) Data gwiezdna 3012.4-3013.2: Około Czasu Gwiezdnego: 3012.4, Spock porwał swego byłego kapitana, Christophera Pike'a, i przejął kontrolę nad "Enterprise". Pike został okaleczony, kiedy podczas jego inspekcji pękła gródź w starym statku klasy J. Skazany na wózek inwalidzki, do końca życia miał zostać unieruchomiony i pozbawiony możliwości mowy. Spock postanowił zabrać go na Talos IV i oddać Talosjanom po to, by stworzyli dla niego iluzję pełnego, szczęśliwego życia, w czym kalekie ciało nie mogłoby przeszkodzić. Po długim badaniu sprawy, podczas którego nie obeszło się bez przesyłanych od Talosjan obrazów, Kirk pozwolił teleportować Pike'a na planetę, a wszystkie zarzuty przeciw Spockowi zostały wycofane z rozkazu komodora Jose J. Mendeza. (TOS: The Menagerie Part I, The Menagerie Part II) Data gwiezdna 3113.2: Gdy "Enterprise" został rzucony wstecz, do roku 1969 i odkryty przez US Air Force, Spock zdołał znaleźć sposób na powrót okrętu do swoich czasów. Tym sposobem było wykorzystanie Słońca do zastosowania tzw. efektu katapulty. Okręt przyspieszał na zacieśniającej się, coraz niższej orbicie wokół Słońca, aż po osiągnięciu punktu krytycznego grawitacja wypchnęła go, jednocześnie nadając mu odpowiednią prędkość do podróży w czasie. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday) Data gwiezdna 3134.0: Spock i Kirk zostali zmuszeni do cofnięcia się w czasie za pomocą Strażnika Wieczności, by odnaleźć dr Leonarda McCoy, który w jakiś sposób zmienił historię przechodząc przez portal czasu. Spock odkrył, że historia została zmieniona, gdyż McCoy uratował życie Edith Keeler, pracownicy socjalnej, która w alternatywnej linii czasu była liderką ruchu pacyfistów. Ten ruch zapobiegł włączeniu się USA w II-gą wojnę światową, co spowodowało zwycięstwo Hitlera. Jedyną metodą, by naprawić historię było pozwolić Edith Keeler zginąć w wypadku jeszcze zanim miała szansę być ocaloną przez doktora. Spock zmusił Kirka do powstrzymania doktora przed ratowaniem Edith, której śmierć przywróciła stan uprzedni. (TOS: The City on The Edge of Forever) Data gwiezdna 3141.9: Pomógł również Kirkowi odzyskać kontrolę nad "Enterprise" po tym, jak statek został opanowany przez dwudziestowiecznego dyktatora imieniem Khan Noonien Singh i jego genetycznie zmodyfikowaną załogę. Obezwładniwszy napastników gazem usypiającym, Kirk i Spock zdołali opanować sytuację. (TOS: Space Seed) Data gwiezdna 3156.2: Spock pomógł Kirkowi unieszkodliwić komputer, kontrolujący życie cywilizacji na Beta III i zabraniający wszelkiej wolnej myśli oraz działalnosci (TOS: Return of Archons) Data gwiezdna 3192.1: Kirk i Spock zostali więźniami na planecie Eminiar VII, od ponad pięciuset lat toczącej wojnę z planetą Vendikar. Wojna prowadzona była przez komputery, rządzące obydwiema planetami, co chroniło obydwie cywilizacje przed zniszczeniami wojennymi. Każde uderzenie było wyliczane przez komputer, który układał też listę "zabitych" mieszkańców. Ktokolwiek znalazł się na tej liście, był wysyłany do komory dezintegracyjnej i uśmiercany. Kiedy "Enterprise" wszedł na orbitę wokół Eminiar VII, został uznany za cel dla Vendikaru. Ogłoszono, że został zniszczony przez bombę trikobaltową i zażądano, by załoga została przesłana na planetę celem zdezintegrowania. Kirk i Spock byli trzymani jako więźniowie, by zapobiec komplikacjom, zdołali jednak uciec i zniszczyć komputery. W obliczu realnej wojny, zagrażającej obu planetom, Kirk i Spock podjęli się prowadzenia negocjacji pokojowych między Vendikarem a Eminiar VII. (TOS: A Taste of Armaggeddon) Data gwiezdna 3196.1: Na Janus VI nieznane stworzenie atakowało pracujących w kopalniach górników. Zlokalizowawszy stworzenie, Spock dokonał połączenia jaźni w celu poznania jego natury i przyczyn dziwnego zachowania. Odkrył, że organizm zwący się Horta jest samicą, broniącą młodych przed napastnikami. Górnicy podczas swej pracy niszczyli krzemowe kule, nie wiedząc, że są one rodzajem jaj. Spock wynegocjował pakt między górnikami a Hortą: górnicy mieli zostawić jaja w spokoju, a Horta w zamian miała im pomóc w lokalizacji cennych minerałów. (TOS: The Devil in the Dark) Data gwiezdna 3198.4: Nieco później Spock i Kirk wpadli w pułapkę na planecie Organia, której mieszkańcy uważani byli za kulturę na średniowiecznym poziomie rozwoju. Organia została zagrożona przez Imperium Klingonu, które chciało ją wykorzystać jako bazę wypadową do ataku na Federację. Rada Organii odrzuca pomoc Federacji, a po tym, jak Klingoni przejmują kontrolę nad planetą, Kirk i Spock ukrywają swoją właściwą tożsamość z pomocą tubylców. Po próbie sabotażu zostają schwytani przez najeźdźców i zdemaskowani. Uwolnieni przez Organian, próbowali zaatakować dowództwo Klingonów, jednak wtedy Organianie, którzy dotąd nie chcieli walczyć, objawili im swą niezwykłą moc, rozbrajając obie strony konfliktu. Ujawnili, że właściwie są istotami z czystej energii, które wyewoluowały z humanoidalnej formy. Korzystając ze swej mocy, Organianie zneutralizowali broń obu stron i wstrzymali działania wojenne, wymuszając na Federacji i Klingonach zawarcie traktatu. (TOS: Errand of Mercy) Data gwiezdna 3219.8: Prom, którym lecieli Kirk, McCoy, Spock i federacyjnego dyplomatę Nancy Hedford] został przechwycony przez kosmiczną istotę przypominającą wyglądem chmurę i zabrany na pustynną planetoidę. Na jej powierzchni napotkali mężczyznę o imieniu Zefram Cochrane, wynalazcę napędu warp, który, jak myśleli, zmarł wiele dziesiątków lat temu. "Chmura", nazywana przez Cochrane'a "Towarzyszem", znalazła go jako starca, dryfującego w przestrzeni kosmicznej i obdarzyła go wiecznym życiem oraz młodością. Cochrane narzekał jednak na samotność. Chmura zagarnęła trzech oficerów Floty i ich towarzyszkę po to, by Cochrane miał towarzystwo. Gdy Spock próbował naprawić prom, został powstrzymany przez Towarzysza. Sytuację rozwiązała dopiero umierająca na nieuleczalną chorobę Hedford, która połączyła się z chmurą. Została uzdrowiona, ale od tej pory jej ciało stało się mieszkaniem Towarzysza. Hedford zdecydowała się zostać na planetoidzie razem z Cochrane'm, w którym była z wzajemnością zakochana. (TOS: Metamorphosis) Data gwiezdna 3287.2: Pod koniec tego roku Spock został zaatakowany przez neuropasożyta, który zniszczył kolonie na Denevie. Zmuszony przez okoliczności, Spock poddał się eksperymentalnej terapii, która zniszczyła stworzenie wewnątrz jego ciała, ale też oślepiła go. Szczęśliwie okazało się, że jest to ślepota czasowa. (TOS: Operation: Annihilate) Operation -- Annihilate! 2268 rok Data gwiezdna 3842.3: Podczas podróży na konferencję pokojową, zorganizowaną na planecie Babel, Spock napotkał swych rodziców. Między nim a jego ojcem, ambasadorem Sarekiem, wciąż nie było zgody. Gdy Sarek został oskarżony o zamordowanie jednego z delegatów, odkryto, że jest on poważnie chory - ma wadę serca, którą wyleczyć można tylko przez skomplikowany zabieg operacyjny, a która uniemożliwiłaby mu dokonanie tej zbrodni. McCoy podjął się operacji na otwartym sercu. W tym czasie odkryto, że za morderstwem stoją Orioni. Spock poddał się niebezpiecznej terapii, która pozwoliła mu na oddanie odpowiedniej ilości krwi, potrzebnej do operacji jego ojca. Kiedy obaj dochodzili do siebie w izbie chorych, zawarli wreszcie rozejm, ku radości matki Spocka, Amandy. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Data gwiezdna 4040.7: Wskutek błędu lub świadomej działalności członków Federacji, doszło do ingerencji w rozwój społeczny, lub do kontaktu z istotami odmiennymi od ludzi, Spock pomógł przywrócić równowagę i zrozumieć ideę współpracy. (TOS: Bread and Circuses) Data gwiezdna 4307.1: W dalszej podróży "Enterprise" napotkał kosmiczną amebę, niszczącą całe systemy gwiezdne. U.S.S. "Intrepid", obsadzony przez załogę złożoną z samych Wolkan, został wysłany, by zbadać ten fenomen i zniszczony, nim dotarł do sedna zagadki. Spock odczuł śmierć ponad 400 swych rodaków. Z rozkazem zebrania informacji o stworzeniu, na ochotnika udał się małym promem w głąb jej ciała i odkrył, że jest ona w fazie reprodukcji. Dzięki zebranym przez niego informacjom było możliwe zniszczenie ameby za pomocą zdalnie sterowanej bomby. (TOS: The Immunity Syndrome) Data gwiezdna 4385.3: Spock uratował cały zwiad przed Melkotanami, którzy postanowili ukarać ich za naruszenie terytorium przez zmuszenie do odegrania sceny historycznej walki ziemskich amerykańskich rewolwerowców w OK Corralu. (TOS: Spectre of the Gun). Data gwiezdna 4513.3: Spock i inni członkowie załogi odkryli, że Harry Mudd, z którym już raz mieli styczność, mieszka na planecie rządzonej przez androidy. Pragną one opanować "Enterprise" i uciec z planety, by służyć ludziom. Chcą przez takie postępowanie powstrzymać ich od dalszej eksploracji przestrzeni kosmicznej. Kirk, Spock i inni opracowują metodę na przeciążenie obwodów logicznych androidów, a zwłaszcza koordynatora ich poczynań, superandroida o imieniu Norman. (TOS: I, Mudd) Data gwiezdna 4523.3: Spock pomógł rozszyfrować plan Klingonów, dotyczący zatrucia udoskonalonego genetycznie ziarna (Quadrotriticalu), transportowanego na jedną z kolonizowanych przez Federację planet -Planetę Shermana. Jednocześnie pomagał McCoyowi w badaniach mających oczyścić "Enterprise" z żarłocznych i ekspresowo rozmnażających się stworzonek nieznanego dotąd gatunku, zwanych tribblami. (TOS: The Trouble with Tribbles) Data gwiezdna ...: Później Spock odwiedził planetę Sigma Iotia II, której mieszkańcy wytworzyli społeczeństwo na wzór gangsterskich rodzin mafijnych z ziemskiego miasta Chicago lat trzydziestych XX-go wieku. Jeden z wcześniej odwiedzających tą planetę okrętów -U.S.S. "Horizon" NCC-176 -zostawił tam m.in. książkę "Chicago Mobs of the Twenties", uznaną przez mieszkańców za otrzymaną od wyższych istot wskazówkę ich dalszego życia. Spock odegrał rolę jednego z bossów syndykatu, "Federacji", i pomógł Kirkowi zjednoczyć walczących szefów w coś w rodzaju rządu. (TOS: A Piece of the Action) Data gwiezdna 4657.5: Wskutek błędu lub świadomej działalności członków Federacji, doszło do ingerencji w rozwój społeczny, lub do kontaktu z istotami odmiennymi od ludzi, Spock pomógł przywrócić równowagę i zrozumieć ideę współpracy. (TOS: By Any Other Name) Data gwiezdna 4768.3: Trochę później ciałem Spocka zawładnął Henoch, jeden z trojga pozostałych przy życiu potomków prastarej cywilizacji, która uległa samozagładzie. Cała trójka egzystowała w postaci czystej energii, zamkniętej w specjalnych kulach. Ich pragnieniem było zbudowanie androidów, wewnątrz których mogliby egzystować. Henoch, rywal drugiego z ocalałych, Sargona, odmówił opuszczenia ciała Spocka i próbował zabić Sargona. Sargon, który opanował główny komputer "Enterprise", oraz Thallassa, jego żona, pomogli go zniszczyć, a nastepnie sami odeszli w niebyt. (TOS: Return to Tomorrow) Data gwiezdna ...: Na początku 2268 roku Spock trafił na niezwykłą planetę. Został schwytany przez Ekosjan, realizujących hasła ziemskich nazistów z czasów drugiej wojny i poddany torturom. On i Kirk zdołali uciec i odnaleźć federacyjnego historyka nazwiskiem John Gill, odpowiedzialnego za sytuację na tej planecie, której kulturę zanieczyścił, wykreowanego na fuhrera i narkotyzowanego w celu utrzymania jego mitu. John Gill, otrzeźwiony przez nich, tuż przed swoją śmiercią, zdołał przywrócić stabilizację na planecie. (TOS: Patterns of Force) Również na innych planetach, gdzie wskutek błędu lub świadomej działalności członków Federacji, doszło do ingerencji w rozwój społeczny, lub do kontaktu z istotami odmiennymi od ludzi, Spock pomógł przywrócić równowagę i zrozumieć ideę współpracy. (TOS: Patterns of Force, The Omega Glory) Data gwiezdna 4842.6: W późniejszym czasie Spock uratował Kirka oraz plemię amerykańskich Indian, osadzone na obcej planecie, przed zderzeniem z asteroidą, aktywując deflektor chroniący planetę przed asteroidami. (TOS: The Paradise Syndrome) Data gwiezdna 5027.3: Z pomocą Kirka, Spock dokonał kradzieży urządzenia maskującego z romulańskiego okrętu. Żeby skutecznie przeprowadzić ten plan, udawał, że zabił kapitana, a później romansował z piękną komandor, dowodzącą romulańskim statkiem, by zdobyć jej zaufanie. Gdy Kirk zabrał urządzenie na "Enterprise", Spock został na romulańskim statku celem odwrócenia uwagi tak długo, by można je było podłączyć i uruchomić. W efekcie "Enterprise" uciekł Romulanom, w ostatniej chwili zabierając na pokład Spocka oraz panią komandor. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) Data gwiezdna 5121.5: Spock wchodził w skład zwiadu, który został użyty przez rasę Vian do testów. Planeta zamieszkała przez rasę empatów miała zostać zniszczona w wyniku wybuchu jej słońca. Vianie postanowili ratować jej mieszkańców, jeśli okażą się oni zdolni do użycia swej mocy, by pomagać innym. Przedstawicielka rasy empatów, Perła, zdecydowała się narazić własne życie, by uzdrowić Kirka i doktora po tym, jak byli oni torturowani przez Vianów. Dzięki jej bezinteresownemu poświęceniu Viani zdecydowali się ocalić jej rasę. (TOS: The Empath) Data gwiezdna 5431.4: Później, tego samego roku, obca rasa skradła mózg Spocka po to, by kontrolował rządzący nią i zaspokajający jej potrzeby komputer. Dr McCoy, wszedłszy w posiadanie koniecznych wiadomości z zakresu wykorzystanej w tym zabiegu chirurgii, zdołał dokonać przeszczepu zwrotnego. (TOS: Spock's Brain) Data gwiezdna 5476.3: Pomógł też przekierować sztuczną asteroidę, Yonada, z kursu kolizyjnego z jedną z planet Federacji (TOS: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky). Data gwiezdna 5630.7: Gdy zaszła taka potrzeba, użyczył swego ciała przedstawicielowi rasy Medusan, dzięki czemu mógł on poprowadzić "Enterprise" przez gal;aktykę, gdy szalony załogant posterował statkiem w nieznany i odległy rejon. Medusanie to rasa wysoko rozwinięta i bardzo inteligentna, ale o wyglądzie tak groteskowym, że ich widok doprowadza humanoidalne istoty do obłędu. Gdy jednak ujrzy się ich umysł, jak Spock, są piękne. (TOS: Is There in Truth no Beauty?) Data gwiezdna 5693.2: Spock przejął dowództwo nad "Enterprise", gdy Kirk, podczas zwiadu na pokład U.S.S. "Defiant" NCC-1764, w celu poznania co było przyczyną śmierci całej jego załogi, został uwięziony w szczelinie interfazowej. Dowodzony przez Spocka "Enterprise" został zaatakowany przez Tholian, lecz Spock zdołał na czas sprowadzić Kirka na pokład i uciec z energetycznej sieci, rozstawianej przez Tholian. (TOS: The Tholian Web) Data gwiezdna 5718.3: W początkach 2269-go roku Spock i Kirk mieli dostarczyć do szpitala psychiatrycznego na Elbie II nowy lek, mogący uleczyć choroby psychiczne. Niestety obaj wpadli w pułapkę, zastawioną przez Gartha, legendarnego kapitana Gwiezdnej Floty obecnie przywódcy zbuntowanych pacjentów. Ich życie było w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Spock zdołał uciec spod straży i odnaleźć Kirka, ale Garth, posiadający zdolność zmiany wyglądu, postawił go przed dylematem wyboru: który z kapitanów jest właściwy. Spock zdołał rozpoznać oszusta, ocalić Kirka i pomóc Garthowi, który po otrzymaniu lekarstwa zaczął wracać do zdrowia. (TOS: Whom Gods Destroy) Data gwiezdna 5710.5: Po tym, jak na pokład "Enterprise" przeniknęli Obcy z hyperszybkiej rasy, przyspieszyli oni Kirka i wzięli za zakładnika. Spock zorientował się w zagrożeniu i przyspieszył sam siebie, ale zadbał o wzięcie ze sobą antyprzyspieszacza. Razem z Kirkiem powstrzymał Obcych i odzyskał kontrolę nad statkiem. (TOS: Wink of an Eye) Data gwiezdna 5784.2: Nieco później Spock i Kirk zostali uwięzieni przez rasę potężnych telepatów, którzy, dla własnej rozrywki, zmusili ich do udziału w niebezpiecznych grach i niechcianych romansach. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren) 2269 rok Data gwiezdna 5221.3 - 5221.8: U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 został uwięziony w orbicie martwej gwiazdy Questar M-17. Spock na podstawie sensor odczytów przeprowadził analizę nieznanego statku : na pokładzie statku panował temperatura absolutnego zero, żadnych odczytów termalnych, żeby wspierać życie, oraz brak zmagazynowanej energii do wysyłania wiadomości radiowych. Zarejestrowano tylko nieznaczne odczyty strumienia magnetycznego, które mogą być normalne dla metalu statku. Prawdopodobieństwo wynosiło 0.997. Stwierdził, że statek był martwy. Nie był w stanie zidentyfikować metalu lub projektu statku. Galaktyczny projekt statku kosmicznego nie był zarejestrowany. Stop był nieznany, twardszy i lżejszy niż jakikolwiek zarejestrowany metal. Był brak jakichkolwiek wskazówek co do źródła energii. Musiał posiadać nieznany rodzaj napędu warp, gdyż dotarł do tak odległej lokalizacji. Retro analiza spectrum statku datuje, że znajdował się w orbicie nieznacznie więcej niż 300 mln lat. Wchodził w skład zespołu zwiadowczego, który udał się na wrak statku wraz z Kapitanem Kirk, Scott, McCoy. Zauważył, że materiał był lżejszy i silniejszy niż cokolwiek było dostępne w tym czasie. Wyjaśnił doktorowi, że uszkodzenia na statku rzadko dotykają systemu. Dlatego muszą rozważyć alternatywne możliwości, że załoga sama uszkodziła statek. Zauważył również rodzaj prętów, które pełniły funkcję akumulatorów, a receptory gromadziły wszelkiego rodzaju energii znajdującą się dookoła nich, takiej jak : ruch, dźwięk, światła, oraz ciepła. Przeprowadza trikorder analizę, która wykazała funkcjonującą sztuczną grawitację, a powietrze i grawitacja znajduje się w zasięgu 0.2 normalnej Ziemi. Podczas nieudanej próby Kapitana z Enterprise, Spock stwierdził, że został uruchomiony rodzaj interferencji. Podczas badania wnętrza obcego statku, kiedy McCoy i Scott mieli wrażenie, że coś ich obserwowało. Spock wytłumaczył to jako psychologiczny symptom ukrytego prymitywnego przesądu, strach prymitywnych ludzi stojących wobec czegoś nieznanego. W centrum kontroli statku kosmicznego, wykrył źródło zakłóceń, które nie było częścią normalnego wyposażenia. Coś do osłonienia pomieszczenia, ale nie byli pewni przed czym co prawdopodobnie dostało się na pokład statku. Stwierdził, że żadna to była znana im forma życia. Próbowała się dostać do pomieszczenia co było widoczne jako promieniujące światło dookoła krawędzi drzwi. Pole zakłóceń reagowało przeciwko liniom strumienia magnetycznego. Stwierdził, że pole wytrzyma jeśli energia pozostanie na tym poziomie. Następnie Spock uzyskał dostępu do systemu komputera, który odtworzył na ekranie dziennik statku albo ostrzeżenie, które się powtarzał. Byłą to wiadomość z przed 300 mln lat, po czym aktywował tłumaczenie wiadomości. Wiadomość : ‘Niebezpieczeństwo. Niebezpieczeństwo. Martwa gwiazda, jesteśmy do niej przyciągani. Zamiast przewozić tą wrogą formę życia do innych światów, zdecydowaliśmy się zniszczyć nasz własny statek. Nie ma innej odpowiedzi. Jeśli rozumiesz tą wiadomość, jesteś chroniony w tym pomieszczeniu tylko przez chwilę. Tą coś chce…’ Po powrocie na pokład Enterprise wrócił na mostek i aktywował automatyczny system obrony mostka. Zarejestrował nieznacznie wyższy niż normalny strumień magnetyczny. Poziom nie był stały, ale nie niebezpieczny. Wydaje się wahać, w stałym, prawie pulsujący rytmie. Podobnym do bijącego serca jak zauważył Kirk. Po wypadku w inżynierii, udał się tam z Kapitanem, gdzie próbował obejścia systemów i otworzenia włazu rdzenia w którym buł uwięziony Scott. Po samoczynnej aktywacji fazer baterii użycia obustronnego obejścia nie zadziało. Zauważył, że podobnie było z kontrolami inżynierii i systemami podtrzymania życia na pokładach pięć i sześć. Po tym jak obca forma życia objęła kontrolę nad statku i domagała się usunięcia statycznej osłony z konsoli nawigacyjnej aktywowanej wcześniej. Kiedy Kirk chciał wiedzieć co stanie jeśli odmówi, został porażony promieniem z systemu obrony, a następnie został trafiony pierwszy oficer Spock. Po uszkodzeniu kontroli napędu warp, pierwszy oficer wysunął hipotezę, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem mieli do czynienia z organizmem magnetyczny, bez masy. Zdolny do symbiotycznego stosunku z ciałem gospodarza, np. statkiem. Forma życia stała się Enterprise, a załoga była jak organizmy podtrzymania życia w jego ciele. Pełniąca podobną funkcję jak białe ciałka w ludzkiej krwi. Stwierdził również wzrost w odczytach magnetycznego strumienia, co oznaczało że obca forma życia rosła w siłę. Następnie na rozkaz Kapitana miał obliczyć w głowie bez użycia komputera, czy efekt procy wyrwie statek z orbity. Miało to na celu nie zdradzić ich zamiarów. Potwierdził, że to było możliwe. Jednak do tego potrzebował pomocy głównego inżyniera. Po tym jak Kapitan zgodził się na wyznaczenie koordynatów galaktycznych 036.231. Spock poinformował go, że ten symbiont może rozmnażać się poprzez mitozę i przejąć każdy spotkany statek. Będzie w stanie kontrolować centra komputerowe, całe planety. Kirk był świadomy swoich działań i rozkazał aktywować pomocniczą kontrolę. Działania kapitana doprowadziły do opuszczenia statku przez obcą formę życia, kiedy statek spadał na martwą gwiazdę. Statek odleciał z prędkością warp. Spock stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie obcy organizm zginął. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Raport medyczny : Pierwszy oficer doświadczył trafienia promieniem z automatycznego systemu obrony mostka co wywołało tymczasowe osłabienie organizmy. Jednak nie doświadczył stałych skutków. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Data gwiezdna 5818.4: Później Spock pomógł Kirkowi wynegocjować traktat pokojowy między dwiema społecznościami, zamieszkującymi planetę Ardana. Był wtedy zauroczony Droxine, córką władającego planetą Plasusa: rozmawiał z nią o sztuce i nawet wyjaśnił szczegóły, dotyczace pon farr. Mimo to do niczego powaznego między nimi nie doszło. (TOS: The Cloud Minders) Data gwiezdna 5843.7: W tym samym roku Spock uczestniczył w zwiadzie, który natknął się na człowieka o imieniu Flint, będącego w posiadaniu wielu oryginalnych dzieł sztuki i zapisów muzyki klasycznej. Flint wyznał, że był kiedyś znany na Ziemi m.in. pod nazwiskami Leonardo da Vinci oraz Brahms, i że jest nieśmiertelny (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) Data gwiezdna 5906.4: Spock i Kirk zostali zmuszeni do wzięcia udziału w walce między złem a dobrem, zainscenizowanej przez Excalbian, którzy studiowali kulturę humanoidów. Stworzyli oni kreacje "przedstawicieli dobra", jak Abraham Lincoln z Ziemi i Surak z Wolkana, oraz "przedstawicieli zła", jak pułkownik Green czy Kahless. (TOS: The Savage Curtain) Data gwiezdna 5928.5: Po tym, jak doktor Janice Lester w tajemniczy sposób dokonała zamiany osobowości z kapitanem Kirkiem i próbowała zabić Kirka uwięzionego w jej ciele i przejąć dowództwo Enterprise. Jedynie Spock uwierzył w opowieść Kirka-kobiety i pomógł mu odzyskać swoje ciało. (TOS: Turnabout Intruder) Data gwiezdna 5943.7: Spock, Kirk i McCoy badali wspólnie sytuację na planecie Sarpedion, której słońce miało przejść w supernową. W trakcie zwiadu przeszli przez portal czasoprzestrzenny, skutkiem czego znaleźli się w przeszłości tej planety. Spock i McCoy trafili do ery lodowcowej, gdzie spotkali zesłaną za karę Zarabeth. Mimo że doktor McCoy był bliski śmierci z zimna, Spock nie chciał wracać, odkrywszy w sobie nagle zdolność do miłości i zakochawszy się w Zarabeth. W końcu jednak wybrał drogę obowiązku i ocalił przyjaciela, przechodząc wraz z nim przez portal. (TOS: All Our Yesterdays) Kryzys z V'Ger Data gwiezdna 7410.2-7414.1: Po zakończeniu pięcioletniej misji eksploracyjnej Spock postanowił wrócić na planetę Wolkan celem odbycia szkolenia Kolinahr, mającego uczynić zeń istotę doskonale logiczną. Nie udało mu się uzyskać Kolinahr ponieważ nie znalazł odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Za radą wolkańskiej mistrzyni by gdzie indziej szukał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, Spock postanowił powrócić do służby we Flocie Gwiezdnej. Liczył również na to, że zbliżający się do Ziemi V'Ger może posiadać odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Pojawienie się Spocka na pokładzie ponownie dowodzonego przez Kirka U.S.S. "Enterprise" ocaliło misję "Enterprise", który miał zbadać V'Gera i zapobiec ewentualnemu zagrożeniu dla Federacji z jego strony. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Śmierć i odrodzenie 2285 : Jakiś czas po kryzysie z V'Ger, Spock został awansowany na kapitana i przydzielony do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty, gdzie kierował treningiem kadetów na "Enterprise", który został wycofany z aktywnej służby. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Data gwiezdna 8130.3-8141.6: Spock scedował dowodzenie statkiem na Kirka podczas misji, mającej na celu odzyskanie urządzenia, znanego jako Genesis, które przejął Khan Noonien Singh. Kiedy Khan po przegranej bitwie uzbroił urządzenie, chcąc je zdetonować i w ten sposób zniszczyć U.S.S. "Enterprise" i U.S.S. "Reliant" NCC-1864, Spock poświęcił życie wystawiając się na śmiertelną dawkę promieniowania podczas naprawy reaktora napędu warp "Enterprise". W ten sposób udało mu się uratować załogę okrętu. W czasie obrzędów pogrzebowych, zgodnie z tradycją, jego ciało zostało wystrzelone w przestrzeń kosmiczną w kapsule torpedy fotonowej. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Data gwiezdna 8210.3: Gdy trumna z ciałem Spocka wylądowała na stworzonej w tym czasie, przez Projekt Genesis, planecie Genesis, tzw. efekt Genesis doprowadził do zregenerowania komórek jego organizmu. thumb|right|Spock tuż po "powtórnych narodzinach" W tym czasie Kirk i reszta załogi postanowili złamać rozkaz Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty, by odszukać ciało Spocka. Znaleźli go jako dziecko. Spock szybko się starzał, przy czym proces ten był zgodny z procesem starzenia się całej planety Genesis. W kilkadziesiąt godzin z dziecka doszedł mniej więcej do wieku jaki miał przed swoją śmiercią, ale z umysłem kompletnie opustoszałym. Na Wolkanie żywe ciało Spocka zostało połączone z jego katrą (wolkańskim odpowiednikiem duszy), którą Spock przed śmiercią umieścił w umyśle doktora McCoy. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Data gwiezdna 8390.0: 2286 Po tym, jak jego katra i ciało zostały połączone, Spock wrócił do służby w Gwiezdnej Flocie na kilka kolejnych lat. To z jego pomocą Ziemia została ocalona od zniszczenia przez sondę obcej cywilizacji. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Data gwiezdna ...: Przeszedł na emeryturę w 2293 roku, już pod koniec służby zajmując się dyplomacją. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Kariera dyplomatyczna W roku 2293-cim Spock był rzecznikiem aliansu między Imperium Klingonu a Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet. Jego misja dyplomatyczna doprowadziła do zorganizowania konferencji pokojowej na Khitomer. Jego rekomendacja wzbudziła gorące dyskusje, ponieważ Klingoni postrzegani byli przez Federację jako bandyci, którzy rozbudowywali swe Imperium przy użyciu brutalnej przemocy. Mimo wszystko porozumienie zostało zawarte, będąc początkiem stabilizacji i pokoju w Kwadrancie Alfa, od prawie dwustu lat targanym lokalnymi wojnami oraz zimną wojną pomiędzy Federacją a Klingonami. Komandor por. Tuvok -Oficer Taktyczny i Szef Ochrony na U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656, który w ówczesnych czasach służył na Excelsior" NCC-2000, początkowo sprzeciwiał się porozumieniu, później zauważył, że "sugestia Spocka, tak początkowo kontrowersyjna, okazała się kamieniem węgielnym pokoju". (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, VGR: Aliances) Spock i Sarek poróżnili się publicznie w sprawie zagrożenia ze strony Kardasjan, co ponownie zerwało ich relacje. (TNG: Unification, Part I, Unification, Part II) thumb|left|Ambasador Spock (2368 rok). Po odejściu z Floty, Spock, został ambasadorem Wolkana i Federacji (podobnie jak jego ojciec) Jego ostatnią znaną pracą na tym polu był udział w intrydze, mającej na celu doprowadzenie do pojednania Wolkana i Romulusa. Kapitan Picard Spotkał Spocka na Romulusie i poinformował go o śmierci Sareka. Dopiero dokonując zlania jaźni z kapitanem Spock zrozumiał, jak głęboka była miłość ojca do niego. (TNG: Unification, Part I, Unification, Part II) W 2369-tym roku Spock był uczestnikiem spisku, w wyniku którego Deanna Troi została uprowadzona, by mogła pomóc w ucieczce z Romulusa do Federacji trzem Romulanom -wiceprokonsulowi M'retowi i jego dwóm asystentom. (TNG: Face of the Enemy) Wydaje się, że Spock pozostał na Romulusie po roku 2369, nie wiemy nic na temat jego poczynań podczas wojny z Dominium ani w czasie Bitwy w Szczelinie Bassen. Zainteresowania Spock całe życie interesował się sztuką, literaturą, poezją, muzyką (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem gry na wolkańskiej lutni) i trójpoziomowymi szachami. Nie lubił włoskiej kuchni. Jak większość Wolkanów był wegetarianinem. Realacje osobiste James T.Kirk Długoletnia przyjaźń między kapitanem i jego pierwszym oficerem nie uległa zmianie w żadnej sytuacji. Obaj darzyli się bezwzględnym zaufaniem, pozbawionym elementu rywalizacji i zawiści. Leonard McCoy Relacje między Spockiem a doktorem McCoy układały się trochę dziwnie, częściowo z powodu ciągłych żartów doktora na temat zielonej krwi i braku emocji. Mimo wszystko łączył ich wzajemny szacunek i przyjaźń, czego dowodem jest między innymi fakt, że McCoy był jedną z dwóch ludzkich istot, zaproszonych przez Spocka na jego niedoszły ślub z T'Pring. Sybok Sybok, starszy brat Spocka z poprzedniego małżeństwa Sareka, spotkał ponownie Spocka na Nimbus III, krótko przed tym, jak uprowadził "Enterprise-A", by znaleźć Wielką Barierę. Spock milczał na temat swego brata, nie mówiąc o nim nawet Kirkowi. Początkowo nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale po jego śmierci zrozumiał wreszcie, co stracił. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) T'Pring thumb|left|Spock i T'Pring (2267 rok). Spock został połączony telepatycznie z T'Pring w wieku siedmiu lat podczas zaaranżowanej przez ich rodziny ceremonii, którą na ludzki użytek opisał jako "więcej niż zaręczyny, ale mniej niż ślub". Kiedy Spock w 2267 roku doświadczył pon farr, opanowało go szaleństwo i tak zwana gorączka krwi (plak tow). "Enterprise" został skierowany przez kapitana Kirka na Wolkan, gdzie miało dojść do zawarcia i konsumpcji małżeństwa. Wraz z towarzyszącą mu dwójką przyjaciół Spock przybył do swej rodzinnej posiadłości na ceremonię pod patronatem dostojnej T'Pau. Nieoczekiwanie T'Pring zażądała koon-ut-kal-if-fee, zmuszając Spocka do potwierdzenia swych praw do jej osoby przez walkę z wybranym przez nią czempionem. Na przeciwnika dla Spocka, ku zdziwieniu towarzyszącego T'Pring Stonna, wybrała kapitana Kirka. Nie chcąc okazać słabości ani też sprzeciwić się legendarnej T'Pau, kapitan zgodził się stanąć do walki ze swym pierwszym oficerem. Bronią miała być halabarda lirpa oraz linka zwana ahn-woon. Przed rozpoczęciem walki T'Pau uświadomiła Kirkowi, że ma to być walka na śmierć i życie, i że ma on bardzo niewielkie szanse przeciw Spockowi, doprowadzonemu do szału gorączką krwi. Tragedii zapobiegł McCoy, podstępem wstrzykując kapitanowi medykament pozorujący śmierć. Plak tow minęła zaraz po pozornym zwycięstwie Spocka. Zrozumiawszy okoliczności, Spock spytał T'Pring o powód jej decyzji. T'Pring odpowiedziała, że Spock jest już prawie legendą, a ona nie chce być częścią legendy. Ponadto jest zainteresowana Stonnem. Wybór Kirka był logiczny, gdyż niezależnie od wyniku walki mogła być pewna, ze zostanie ze Stonnem. Spock uznał jej logikę, po czym ustąpił ją Stonnowi, przestrzegając go jednocześnie, że "przyjemniej jest pragnąć, niż posiadać". Po powrocie na "Enterprise", McCoy natychmiast podał Kirkowi antidotum, tak że znalazłszy się na pokładzie wkrótce po nich Spock odnalazł swego przyjaciela całego i zdrowego. Wbrew swym surowym zasadom zareagował na tę niespodziankę promiennym uśmiechem i okrzykiem: "Jim!" (TOS: Amok Time) Christine Chapel Kiedy załoga "Enterprise" została skażona czynnikiem PSI 2000, pielęgniarka Christine Chapel wyznała Spockowi miłość, co było dla niego szokującym odkryciem. Jej miłość pozostała nieodwzajemniona, lecz nigdy nie przeszkodziła jej w pełnieniu służby. (TOS: The Naked Time) To Chapel przechowała umysł Spocka i uchroniła go przed zniszczeniem przez istotę o imieniu Henoch. Później oboje zostali zmuszeni do pocałunku przez potężnych i pozbawionych skrupułów telepatów, ale żadne z nich nie cieszyło się wymuszoną sytuacją. (TOS: Return to Tomorrow, The Plato's Stepchildren) Będąc pod wpływem eliksiru Harry'ego Mudda Spock zakochał się w Christie i gotów był walczyć o jej miłość. Po jakimś czasie jednak eliksir przestał działać (TAS: Mudd's Passion) Leila Kalomi Podczas pobytu na Ziemi w 2261 roku Spock poznał Leilę Kalomi. Chociaż wyznała mu ona miłość, wolkańska samokontrola nie pozwoliła mu na ujawnienie jakichkolwiek uczuć względem niej. (TOS: This Side of Paradise) Czasu Gwiezdnego: 3417.0. Spock został zainfekowany przez pyłki nieznanej rośliny w kolonii Omicron Ceti III za sprawą Leili Kalomi, która została tam wysłana jako botanik. Pyłki przełamały kontrolę emocji i Spock zakochał się w Leili. Ich wspólne uczucie było jednak krótkie, gdyż Kirk odkrył metodę zwalczenia wpływu pyłków i dokonał tego, doprowadzając Spocka do furii. Później Spock pomógł mu w podobny sposób otrzeźwić resztę załogi oraz kolonistów. Później wyznał, że czas, spędzony z Kalomi, był pierwszym, gdy poczuł się szczęśliwy. (TOS: This Side of Paradise) Poza ekranem Postać Spocka, w niemal wszystkich odsłonach sagi, została zagrana przez Leonarda Nimoy'a. Pierwotnie rola ta miała przypaść Martinowi Landau Postacie młodego Spocka (dziewięcio-, trzynasto-, siedemnasto- i dwudziestopięcioletniego) widzianego w ST III: The Search for Spock, zostały zagrane przez: *Carla Stevena (9-letni Spock) *Vadia Potenzę (13-letni Spock) *Stephena Manley'a (17-letni Spock) *Joe W. Davisa (25-letni Spock) Frank Walker użyczył głosu Spockowi (sceny z krzykami Spocka na Genesis) w ST III, natomiast w TAS: Yesteryear głos młodego Spocka został użyczony przez Billy'ego Simpsona. Kilka dialogów z udziałem młodego Spocka, zostało nagranych dla ST V: The Final Frontier, jednak z tych scen zrezygnowano. Głos młodego Spocka podłożył w nich Carey Scott. Wytwórnia która produkowała ST: TOS naciskała na Gene'a Roddenberry'ego by "pozbył się tego gościa z uszami". Roddenberry się uparł i wytwórnia uległa, a Spock (który był jedyną postacią jaka wystąpiła w obydwu pilotach TOS) stał się dla Star Trek ikoną. W najnowszym filmie kinowym, który ma się pojawić w połowie 2009 roku. Spocka zagrają Leonard Nimoy i Zahary Quinto. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Spock ożenił się gdzieś pomiędzy 2327 a 2333cim rokiem. W TNG: Sarek Picard wspomina, że poznał Sareka na weselu jego syna. Wg. dostępnych danych, Sarek miał dwóch synów: Syboka, który zginął na długo przed Picarda urodzeniem, oraz Spocka. Jednak imię Spocka nie padło wtedy na ekranie. Nigdy też nie powiedziano nic o tym by Spock się ożenił. Sarek miał, kolejno, trzy żony, istnieje możliwość, że miał więcej synów niż dotąd wiadomo z kanonicznych źródeł. I chociaż to tylko przypuszczenie, jednoczesny brak pewności co do małżeństwa Spocka, powoduje, że należy to uznać za prawdopodobną ale nie potwierdzoną (czyli niekanoniczną) informację. Wspomniany przedział czasowy ceremonii, w której uczestniczył Picard, również ma swoje źródło w TNG: Sarek. Picard wspomina w tym odcinku, że po raz pierwszy spotkał Sareka podczas ślubu jego syna. Ponieważ podczas tej ceremonii Picard był jeszcze porucznikiem, a jako komandor porucznik otrzymał dowództwo U.S.S. "Stargazer" NCC-2893 w 2333 roku, ślub musiał odbyć się wcześniej, po roku 2327, w którym Picard ukończył Akademię Gwiezdnej Floty. Kirk uhonorował Spocka, po jego śmierci, wspólnym toastem ze starszyzną oficerską "Enterprise" w mieszkaniu Kirka na Ziemi. "Za nieobecnych przyjaciół" jest tym samym toastem, którym Picard oddał później cześć Dacie po jego śmierci. (Star Trek III: W poszukiwaniu Spocka: The Search for Spock]], Star Trek: Nemesis) Jane Wyatt, która zagrała matkę Spocka -Amandę Grayson, została zapytana na jednym z konwentów jak brzmi imię Spocka (prawdopodobnie chodziło o to imię, które podobno było dla ludzi nie do wypowiedzenia). Odpowiedziała (żartując): "Harold". eo:Spock ca:Spock cs:Spock de:Spock en:Spock es:Spock fr:Spock it:Spock ja:スポック nl:Spock ru:Спок sv:Spock Spock Spock Spock Kategoria:Załoga USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Kategoria:Ambasadorzy